


slide of the skin

by pinkcherryblossomcats



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Clothed Top Naked Bottom, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, low-key daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcherryblossomcats/pseuds/pinkcherryblossomcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy breaks the kiss and turns his body around, presenting to Harry his arse and settling those freckled cheeks on Harry’s lap.</p><p>“I need,” the young knight swallows thickly, his voice sticking to his throat, “I need you to spank me, please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	slide of the skin

**Author's Note:**

> the sound of skin sliding against skin is really nice and i had that whole imagery and sound in my head when i was writing this.

They’ve been at it for what feels like hours, kissing, caressing, hands exploring each part of their bodies. Eggsy is naked, save for a pair of black briefs, while Harry is still in his black trousers and crisp white button-ups with the first few buttons undone.

Eggsy’s hands explore the span of Harry’s chest, feeling the heat underneath the fabric. His hands travel to his lover’s broad shoulders, gripping slightly at the curve and then moving down his back and scratching lightly. Harry’s cologne is intoxicating and Eggsy is drunk with it. Harry’s leaving kisses everywhere, from the top of his head, to the tip of his nose, to his soft, supple lips. 

Harry pulls away for a moment and Eggsy can see darkness in his eyes and a rosy tint on his cheeks. Harry’s eyes are locked with Eggsy’s and they begin to trail slowly down the length of Eggsy’s body, his lips, his shoulders, his chest, and the weight of the stare leaves Eggsy shuddering. Harry’s hands follow the movement, tenderly yet hungrily exploring every inch of Eggsy’s body. He feels so hot and on display for his lover.

The silky duvet is swallowing up their heat and warming up beneath his back. Eggsy arches and leans into Harry’s touches, lets out a moan, and Harry just drinks it up, taking his lips again. His moans are low and rumbling in his chest, urging Harry on, and he presses himself more into the way of Harry’s hands.

It’s slow but Eggsy loves it. The feel of his naked skin burning under those roughened hands, hands that have killed people, pulled triggers, and definitely pleasured others. Eggsy is obsessed with Harry’s hands and his long fingers. How Harry has always been able to find his sweet spots and know which places to spend just a bit more time on to unravel the young knight completely.

How those hands can leave marks on Eggsy’s freckled, smooth arse for days. How it stings every time he tries to sit down and gets reminded of the perfect spanking that Harry has given him the night before. How the pit of his stomach burns the same as the surface of his skin.

Eggsy wants it so badly.

“Harry…” Eggsy manages, his voice came out a whisper, “I need you…”

Harry pulls away again and Eggsy tries not to whine. His lover looks so good on top of him, eyes full of lust and hands heavy with the intention to touch and ravish and  _fuck_.

“What do you need, my darling?”

And with that, Eggsy grabs his shirt and pulls Harry down to his lips again, all the while stretching his body and preparing to turn around. He kisses harder and harder until he feels Harry gripping his hips, definitely leaving bruises.

Eggsy breaks the kiss and turns his body around, presenting to Harry his arse and settling those freckled cheeks on Harry’s lap.

“I need,” the young knight swallows thickly, his voice sticking to his throat, “I need you to spank me, please.”

He can feel Harry’s hand following the curve of his cheeks, probably marvelling at its smooth and white surface now, before letting his hand strike against it, leaving a red mark and Eggsy panting for more.

“Harry… Please…” Eggsy pants and looks back at Harry, whose eyes are now examining his cheeks carefully while his hand caresses the curves of the knight’s plump arse, waiting eagerly and untouched.

Before Eggsy can plead anymore, Harry strikes against his cheeks.

One. Two. Three times.

Eggsy gasps at the same time his eyes close, stars beginning to make ways behind his eyelids. He feels the sting behind the slaps travelling up his spine and his body shivers at the sudden cool air on the marks reddening on his skin.

The stinging stays at his sternum and it’s doing things to him; he can’t stop moving, keening, wiggling his arse upwards and begging for more. He’s calling out for Harry, his lover, his partner, his  _daddy_.

Harry strikes again and Eggsy wants to beg even harder, but his voice is coming out in pants and breaths and he can feel the burn from the previous strikes. He moans, low and needy, and his hands are gripping the sheets on the bed, wanting to be spanked and violated by Harry. Eggsy’s thoughts cut short again as another strike lands upon his cheeks, making it five.

And now Harry’s soothing his arse, moving his hand lightly over the red marks and pressing against them lightly, just so Eggsy can feel the burn from the spanking and hiss with every press. Eggsy is delirious; his mind dizzying with lust and need and _Harry_ ; his mouth panting and gasping still; his skin now buzzing and numb under Harry’s hand. Eggsy needs his lover’s cock so badly, and he’s suddenly aware of how empty his mouth is, open and waiting for something, _anything_.

Eggsy moans as Harry’s long fingers circle his rim and nudge it lightly with the tip of his index finger. Eggsy reaches over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube and hands it over to Harry, almost dropping it at his impatience. He can hear the bottle opening behind him and seconds later Harry’s fingers are pressing insistently against his rim before finally pushing in.

The young knight grips the bedsheets even harder as Harry moves in and out of him, obscene sounds filling his ears and they all come from him. Eggsy’s blush spreads all over his body, colouring every part of him the same as his cheeks. He can just imagine Harry smirking while fingering him slowly.

Eggsy ruts against Harry’s thighs, desperate for some pressure on his cock, because he is so hard it _hurts_. He’s still letting out little whimpers and moans, and before he knows it, Harry’s right hand is nearing his mouth and his thumb is catching his bottom lip. Eggsy takes in the thumb and sucks like his life depends on it. At the same time, Harry pushes a second finger into his arse and pumps those fingers even harder.

Eggsy feels hot all over and he’s positive he’s quite a mess on Harry’s lap right now, but he doesn’t care, he wants _more_.

Just as Eggsy’s suckling on Harry’s thumb, he grabs Harry’s hands and takes his index and middle finger into his mouth instead. Soon enough, Harry fingers him at the same tempo as Eggsy is sucking and it’s absolutely _filthy_. His lover nudging at his prostate and Eggsy keens and moans and soaks Harry’s fingers. Eggsy can feel Harry’s cock tightening in his pants and the bulge of it just leaves Eggsy to imagine how rough he wants Harry to pound into him.

Eggsy keeps grinding down and down onto Harry’s clothed cock as his orgasm draws near. He’s positive the pre-come is smearing everywhere on Harry’s trousers and he can’t give two fucks that he’s going to receive an earful from his lover later. Eggsy reaches down and grabs his lover’s hard cock through the fabric and squeezes, earning him a low groan from Harry that shoots straight to his own cock.

Which prompts Harry to fuck him even harder and Eggsy abandons the thought of sucking his fingers altogether, lets his drool trail down his neck, moans as if his life depends on it.

One day, he and Harry are going to have to send their neighbours a really big basket of muffins.

Harry pulls out his fingers, making Eggsy whimper, and proceeds to wrap his hand around Eggsy’s cock and pulls once, twice, three times before Eggsy comes, his moan drawing out for what he feels like the longest time. He can’t stop shivering and shaking. Behind his eyelids, stars are everywhere.

It takes Eggsy a few moments to calm down before opening his eyes and looking at Harry, who’s still fucking dressed and smirking at him. His lover leans down and kisses Eggsy soundly and the knight can’t help but feel loved and adored in that one moment. Harry turns Eggsy around and pushes him further up and lays his head on the pillow, before breaking the kiss to unbutton his shirt and soiled trousers.

And then Eggsy giggles.

“What are you laughing at?” Harry asks, finally taking his place over Eggsy’s body.

“I ruined your trousers.”


End file.
